La Primera Vez que te vi
by Akasuna No Akira
Summary: Bueno, pues esta historia es sacada del one-shot que hice hace un tiempo, de ItaDei le puse el mismo titulo, y pues, aqui hay un poco de Oc y Deidara es mujer o.o Entren y ustedes decidiran si seguir o no n.n
1. Prologo

Hola o.o/ bueno... emm... hace mucho que no ando por esta pagina, hasta que mi amor por los fic revivió después de ver SnK la pareja (LeviXPetra) es tan... indescriptible xD...

Bueno, hace un tiempo, les traje por aquí un one-shot de ItaDei (donde Deidara es mujer) y vengo a darles el obsequio de convertirlo en Fic \\(o.o)/ *suenan los grillos* esta bien u.u igual les dejo el prologo por aquí, si les gusta, lo continuo :D, y quiero dejarles en claro, que voy a cambiar algunas cosas, una de ellas, el nombre de la amiga de Deidara xDDD

Prologo

Una mañana como cualquier otra, una silueta femenina se encontraba cubierta por sabanas, mientras que un brazo y una pierna colgaban de los extremos de su cama. Su cuarto, bastante formal, solo por el hecho de que había figuras de arcilla y mas materiales como plastilina, etc... A un lado de su cama, se encontraba una mesita de noche color cacao, y encima de este se encontraba una pequeña lampara y un reloj despertador digital que marcaba las 6:30 am, las paredes de su cuarto se encontraban pintadas de azul celeste, mientras que en el techo, había dibujos de nubes, y un sol y luna de un color fluorescente, en el techo se encontraban figurillas de aves hechas a manos, por ella misma, su colcha era de un color blanco, mientras su sabana era color azul cobalto al igual que su almohada, aun lado de la puerta, se encontraba un closet que llegaba al techo, de color azul con figuras de nubes, y un escritorio del mismo color que su mesa de noche.

De pronto, la joven en la cama se removió, para al final levantarse con su cabello revuelto, bostezo y estiro lo mas delicadamente que pudo, observo el reloj y tan solo eras 6:45.

-_Que me ocurre?_-Se pregunto así misma mientras se volvía a recostar para intentar conciliar el sueño, 7:00 am y nada, termino por levantarse e ir a darse una ducha, después de todo, no quería llegar tarde al primer día de clases, aunque tampoco le importaba, todo era monotonía desde que Jiraya murió...

Ya en la ducha le llegaron recuerdo de su tío, no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas, pero se regaño mentalmente. Debía mantenerse tranquila, cerro la perilla de la regadera, se seco, enrollo la toalla en su cuerpo y fue en busca de su ropa, lo primero, ropa interior, _listo!_ dijo mentalmente, busco algún pantalón que le gustase y nada, lo cual la molesto...

-Mamá!-gritó a lo cual recibió de respuesta un toque en la puerta-pasa-

-qué pasa cariño?-Dijo una mujer que no aparentaba mas de 35- pelirroja y con un cabello realmente largo

-Donde están mis pantalones?-dijo mientras fruncía el ceño

-Oh! esos pantalones viejos y rotos? los he quemado-Dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa dulce, _Maldición _pensó

-y que se supone que me ponga?-

-Puse unas faldas de mezclilla y de volantes junto con mallones a la rodilla en su lugar-respondió aun con la sonrisa en su cara

-no tocaste mis camisas, verdad?-

-Oh! hablas de...-

-Mamá!-

-Luego iremos a comprar unas mejores, de acuerdo?-

-Bien-acepto a regañadientes-tengo una mejor idea!

-mmh?

-Iré yo sola, dame dinero-Dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa dulce a lo que su madre solo suspiro y accedió _Bien!, _nunca pensó que aceptaría fácilmente-Mientras tomare una de Naruto, no creo le moleste- se dijo así misma mientras ponía un mallon de color blanco y encima una falda de mezclilla ni muy ajustada, ni muy floja, busco una blusa de mangas largas naranja y se la puso, y a decir verdad, no se veía _nada mal, _en fin, fue en busca de una camisa a los cajones de su hermana, y encontró una de color gris de mangas largas, se las enrollo y quedo lista, solo faltaba tomarse el cabello en una media coleta, y lista.

Bajo a desayunar con normalidad mientras que su madre la veía maravillada al verla usar falda.

-Tsk...-Silencio, comió tomo sus cosas, subió a su cuarto por sus tenis convers negros y unos tines blancos, se los puso y fue camino al colegio.

En el camino no puedo evitar notar que llamaba mucho la atención con esa falda, _las odio_ es algo que no pudo evitar pensar al momento en que sus mejillas se teñían de un todo rosado. Y tampoco pudo evitar notar que mas al frente se encontraba su Danna, sus ojos se iluminaron como cuando sus figuras quedaban al primer intento. Aunque también noto como este miraba mas al frente, al otro lado de la calle, se encontraba una chica de cabello... plateado blanquecino? que vestía unos jeans de mezclilla oscura un poco holgados, junto con unos tenis con tacón negros y blancos, y una chaqueta negra.

Se acerco al Akasuna y soplo en su oreja causando un cosquilleo en el pelirrojo el cual se volteo a mirar a quien lo molestaba.

-Ah, eres _tu_-Dijo con hastio notorio en su voz

-Yo también lo heche de menos Danna-Dijo con tono de burla mientras miraba a otro lado fastidiada, y luego sonrió-Estoy segura de que si hubiese sido la chica de allá no hubiese reaccionado así-dijo sin mas, ganándose así, una mirada fría proveniente de el joven de ojos avellana.

-Cállate-dijo y miro al frente ignorando su presencia.

-Danna! responde! vamos no me ignores...-Al ver que sería ignorada por el durante el resto del camino, hizo un mohin y volteo a ver nuevamente a la chica de la otra acera, y sonrío, avanzo unos pasos mas adelante, y cruzó corriendo la calle y gritó-Hey! tu la de cabello plateado!-

La susodicha detuvo su andar, y volteo a ver a quien la llamaba, topándose en durante una fracción de segundos con los ojos avellanas del pelirrojo.

-Mh?-'dijo'_Es tan comunicativa como un Uchiha_ pensó la rubia con una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

-Esto... Hola-Dudó mucho en lo que diría ya que esa mirada carmesí la ponía en si nerviosa, y también dudó si respondería, cuando la vio darse la vuelta, casí pudo sentir a su Danna sonriendo le burlona mente

-Hola...- Eso la dejo estática y se puso a la par de la peli plateada.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Deidara-Sonrío

-Un gusto Uzumaki-san, soy Kurai Megami-se presentó de manera cortes ganándose así una risa ahogada

-Vamos, de seguro tenemos la misma edad, no es necesaria la formalidad-Dijo y se dio la vuelta para caminar en retroceso, y seguir hablando mientras miraba burlona mente a el Akasuna que se encontraba con la mirada sombría.

Siguiendo así su camino hasta llegar al instituto, fueron a ver el listado de los grupos para así ver en que grupo había quedado cada una, y cual fue su sorpresa que habían quedado juntas y ademas de eso, también habían quedado todos sus compañeros de akatsuki... y alguien llamado 'Itachi'.

-Vamos a nuestra aula-Dijo la oji carmesí, mientras le tomaba la muñeca y se dirigían al aula 103, y en el proceso la rubia choco contra una figura masculina mas alta que ella.

-Lo siento mucho, no ha sido mi intención-se disculpo mirándola mientras le sonreía, extrañamente se le hizo conocido, pero solo se inclino a modo de disculpa y siguió siguiendo a la chica que iba a su lado.

-Pero mírate nada mas Itachi, fijarte en la prima de Nagato Jaja-Soltó una risotada un hombre de tez pálida rozando el azul, que tenia tatuajes de branquias en su rostro.

-La prima?-pregunto mientras seguía observando el lugar por donde se había ido.

-Aja, se llama Deidara, pero vamos a ver en que grupo estamos, que pasamos de largo hace un rato y ya casi suena la campana-Dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro y se iba a asomar al en listado.

jumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjumjum

**HOLA!**

**Has llegado al final de este aburrido y largo prologo (?) encerio.**

**Bueno emm... como veran hize cambios, y si es de su gusto seguire subiendo los capitulos :D**

**Acepto criticas, tomatazos, sartenazos (pero despacio, shi? QnQ) y demas n.n**

**Se cuidan descansan y suerte!**

**SALUDOS!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Buenas~! Disculpen que no haya publicado nada en este tiempo uvu pero no he tenido mi laptop en este tiempo y sigo sin tenerla D': justo ahora estoy en la de mi papá n.n'' pero bueno, sin más que decir…**

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, exceptuando a Kurai Megami y otro que aparecerá por ahí.**_

Capítulo 1:

Una joven rubia se encontraba sentada en el piso y contra la pared, aun lado de una puerta, que tenía escrito en su cristal _Oficina principal, _esperando la joven que la acompañaba, la cual había sido llamada momentos antes por los alta voces escolares, haciendo así que todo el mundo a su alrededor comenzase a murmurar cosas.

\- ¿Deidara? – Llamó una voz masculina a la susodicha.

\- Mhn? – Levanto la mirada para ver quién la llamaba- Oh! Danna, ¿qué haces aquí? –Preguntó gratamente sorprendida

\- Me pareció ver una mata amarilla color chillón aquí que se me hacía muy conocida- Dijo en son de burla y después sonreír al ver como ella inflaba los mofletes/mejillas, para preguntar- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí, aun lado de la oficina principal?

\- Pues…- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo

\- No me digas que ya te metiste en problemas –suspiro – Nunca aprendes, ¿no?

\- ¡No es eso! –Grito ganando así miradas curiosas - ¿Qué miran metiches? – Les dijo haciendo que estos desviasen la mirada

\- ¿Y? ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Insistió

\- Estoy esperando una nueva amiga- Contesto y sonrío con sorna, extrañando al pelirrojo

Justamente cuando iba a preguntar el porqué de esa sonrisa, la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver una silueta femenina.

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lamento las molestias! –Dijo a las personas que se encontraban dentro - ¡Con su permiso!

-No olvides venir en la hora del almuerzo –Contesto una voz femenina dentro

\- No lo hare - Respondió y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si – Lamento haberte hecho esperar Deidara- Dijo para darse cuenta de que tenía compañía- Lamento la interrupción

\- Te presento a mí Danna, - Dijo al pelirrojo que se encontraba con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- Danna, ella es Kurai-chan - Dijo y sonrió

-Un gusto, Mi nombre es Kurai Megami –Dijo y se inclinó levemente

\- A que es graciosa con tanta cortesía? –Dijo y jalo hacia si a la peli plateada y abrazarla pegando sus mejillas y restregarlas

\- D-deja de hacer eso, es vergonzoso- Dijo para separarse de ella quedando un poco despeinada y con un rubor en sus mejillas

El pelirrojo por su parte aprovecho esos momento para recuperar su postura "guay" en palabras de el y la rubia, y después toser para llamar su atención – Yo soy Akasuna No Sasori y el gusto es mío- dijo regresando el gesto de la inclinación, lo cual le dio mucha gracia a la rubia

\- Pues valla que harían buena pareja –Dijo comenzando a reír haciendo que la oji-rojo levantara la ceja con extrañez y el pelirrojo la maldijera en sus adentros

\- Bueno, deberíamos ir a clases, ya que, ya casi tocan –Dijo y se levantó del suelo, ya que no se había levantado después de haber sido jalada hacía Deidara, y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantar, cosa que el pelirrojo imito, haciendo sorprender a la rubia, que después sonrió agradecida y se levantó con ayuda de ambos

Los tres comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su salón de clases, platicando entre sí, pero hablando más Deidara que cualquiera de los otros dos, dejando acomodarse en el medio a la peli plateada con la excusa de que le gusta ir a los lados porque en el medio se sentía encerrada.


End file.
